


Google Search

by mikey_melon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, also, also if you thought this wasnt exit 82s rich you were WRONG, also rich is studying to be a floral designer or botanist, but hes tired and tired of richs shit, cascada - Freeform, excessive google searching, he knows about them flowers, he owns my heart, hes valid, jeremy has some passive aggressive feelings towards rich at first, rich listens to nightcore unironically but swears its ironic, they dont know each other btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/pseuds/mikey_melon
Summary: Google Search history; carnations, carnations meaning, sunflowers meaning, what flower means go on a date with me





	Google Search

He wasn’t sure who the _fuck_ this bitch thought he was, but you can’t just hog the only table with an outlet while blasting Cascada’s Bad Boy and expect people to just accept you. Jeremy would know, he was in 8th grade once too. Yet this absolute _fuck_ wasn’t an 8th grader, no, he was clearly Jeremy’s age.

Jeremy glared at the direction of this boy, shifting the strap of his laptop carrier and marching towards said table and plopping himself down in the chair across from him. He doesn’t break eye contact as he pulls his laptop out, and opens it. He looks down at the battery symbol, softly cursing. Of course he was at a low percentage. 

Well, thankfully there was an easy enough solution to that.

Jeremy makes sure this boy is looking at him as he unplugs his phone charger, and plugs his laptop charger in it’s place.

The boy across him audibly gasps, and Jeremy thinks he hears a whisper of ‘it’s on’, but he’s already sucked into typing this essay, so he can’t be bothered to pay attention right now.

The room is filled with nothing but the background noise of other customers’ murmuring and the furious tapping of the keyboard as Jeremy hammers out another sentence. He’s almost through his second body paragraph as a notification pops up on his screen, and he grumbles annoyed, before staring at his screen in absolute disbelief. ‘You are now running on reserve battery power.’ _What the fuck._

Jeremy whips his head up to look at this boy, this grinning, _evil_ boy, and he needs to take a second. Who on earth thought that it was in any way shape or form slightly fair that this nightcore loving shit head was allowed to be attractive? Scratch that, he’s fucking hot. And that pisses Jeremy off more than his computer getting unplugged does. This boy doesn’t deserve to have those cute freckles and rich, dark eyes, or fluffy hair with a red streak. It should be illegal.

With a blush covering his cheeks, Jere looks up and makes his order after noticing a waitress standing there awkwardly, waiting for them to give her orders. Jeremy gets back to business shortly after, typing away.

He barely gets three sentences in when he hears a tapping sound on the table. He looks up, and sees the guy smiling softly at him, and he’s completely taken back by his sudden 180 in demeanor. He points down, so Jeremy follows, and notices a napkin resting by his hand, and pulls it closer. In bold Sharpie with a messy scrawl, he reads the words **‘I’m Rich!’** and tilts his head, squinting a little. Really? He wants to play nice now? Well, ok.

He quickly scribbles his name down, and passed it back before getting back to work. Again, he types out a mere two sentences extra, before hearing that tapping again. He sighs softly, and looks by his hand to see a new napkin. He pulls it up to his face, reading **‘Google the meaning of Carnations!!'**

‘Ok, why not? I’m not going to finish this essay tonight anyways.’

Jeremy opens up a new tab on Google, and types “What is the meaning of carnations” into the search bar. His eyes tiredly scan the screen as he waits for it to load, and when it does, boy when it does, his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, face turning as red as a tomato.

_“These ruffled blooms stand for fascination and new love.”_

Jeremy nearly chokes, grateful that his drink hadn’t arrive until moments after. Surely he’d be mopping up coffee from the screen of his Mac, and he’s really glad he doesn’t have to deal with that right now, not again.

At this point, Jeremy isn’t even really trying to write anything, just pretending to write while waiting for the tap of the table to signify another napkin’s arrival. As was expected, he doesn’t have to wait long for that tap, smiling softly to himself as he scans the next message, before he reads it. What? He rereads it, and raises his eyebrows at Rich who just smiles behind his mug of coffee or whatever he ordered, and points back down at the note.

Jeremy reads over it a third time, the words **‘You make me feel like a sunflower’** still confusing the shit out of him. He hears a soft sigh, and the clearing of a throat from Rich, and looks up.

“Google it, dumb ass,” Rich practically whispers, wary of the costumers around them and specifically, the children costumers around them. Jeremy blushes at his voice, hearing a slight lisp that makes his heart clench. Again, Rich is unfairly adorable. Well, adorable is a new one, but still. Unfair.

As Jeremy types "What is the meaning of a sunflower" in his search bar, he notices the background noise of Everytime We Touch by Cascada lowering in volume. Ok, to be fair, that song is a jam, so Jeremy can’t really complain.

_“These blossoms represent warmth and happiness”_

Jeremy rests a hand against his warm cheeks, smiling again. How is it fair that this nightcore loving nerd is allowed to be so good at flirting, and how does he know so much about flowers? Jeremy looks up, and he can tell Rich isn’t searching up flowers, he’s just listening to more nightcore Cascada, as he does. Jeremy decides to save that question for later.

While drumming his fingers against the table, an idea pops up into Jeremy’s head, and his fingers are moving before he even fully processes this idea, typing it up into his search bar. 

"What flower means go on a date for me". Ok, it’s a little pathetic, he’ll admit. He’s barely known Rich, but his heart is telling him that he wouldn’t mind getting to know him more, maybe even go out on a date or two if they get along well. So, it’s worth a try.

After scrolling through a grand total of two pages on Google searching for an answer, Jeremy deems it hopeless to find the proper flower. He groans into his hands a little, finishing up his coffee as he closes his laptop in defeat. As he packs up his things, he notices Rich slide another napkin his way.

Jeremy lifts it, and it takes him a moment to process that Rich just slid him his phone number. He looks up, surprised, and Rich winks at him.

“Go out with me sometime?” Rich asks as he passes by Jeremy, holding both of their emptied cups in his hands. He goes up to the counter, and pays for both of their drinks, and flashes one last smile as he exits the store.

Maybe Jeremy will, after he figures out what flowers he should bring.

**Author's Note:**

> i love richemy so much so i had to write a richemy fic to spite the lack of content it has


End file.
